Through His Eyes
by Alexandria18
Summary: Serena Tsukino, a successful business woman, didn’t need anyone in her life to complicate things. After a devastating accident, she can’t survive without having someone around, and that person is Darien Shields. Sorry I’m bad at summaries.
1. The Accident

Hello everyone again, I have been thinking about what story I want to write next and this one plagued my mind. So here it is, I really like the concept of it, and don't think anyone has done something quite like this, at least I hope so .

Well please enjoy the first chapter of my story, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Through His Eyes 

Stifling another yawn, Serena in a daze, stared at her computer screen. Not wanting to go home to an empty house again, she decided to stay after hours again in her business firm. Stretching out her arms to release the stress in her tired muscles, she yawned loudly again. She didn't mind working long hours; it kept her busy and happy. Movement in the corner of her eye caused her to quickly turn her head, her long golden hair gently caressing the carpet along the way. Ami her business partner, stood leaning against her doorway a chiding look on her face. "Oh hello Ami, you startled me there, I didn't know anyone was still her," she laughed.

Ami smiled, "Yes, I was just about to go and saw your office light still on," she commented.

"Oh well thanks Ami, I was just looking over those last documents we got." Serena said, her blue eyes looking a bit puffy from sleep deprivation.

Ami frowned, "Serena you should go home and get some sleep, you look exhausted, you've been here since 6 this morning," she looked at the petite woman before her, a stern look on her face telling Serena that it wasn't a suggestion.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I'll get to it Ames, I just wanted to finish these files so we can finalize the deal tomorrow."

"I'll finish that tomorrow Serena, Zoisite is going to be leaving tomorrow for a seminar so I'll be up pretty early to see him off, now go home and get some sleep you need it." Ami walked over towards Serena, pulling her out of her chair and dragging her out of her office, "Why don't you go out on a date or something tonight, and think about something other then work."

"Oh no, I don't need a man in my life, I am happy with what I have right now and don't need someone to come and complicate things," Serena snapped, her eyes a fierce blue. Looking at her friend's glare she finally gave in, "Alright, alright, I'll go and get some sleep, but I'll be back early tomorrow to help you with those contracts."

"Oh Serena," Ami sighed, "I really do think that someone in you life would not complicate things, they would only make them better." She looked at her friend pityingly, knowing that her entire life was dedicated to work and she never had any fun or had the joy of going home to someone every night.

Serena decided to ignore her friend's last comment, and grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out the door. "Bye Ami, I'll see to tomorrow morning, tell Zoi I said hi." With that she left, her long hair, in its usual odango style flying behind her.

The cold bitter winter air attacked Serena's frail body as she walked out the front door of her office; she quickly pulled her coat back on and hugged herself tightly in it. A soft rumbling in her belly told her that duty called and she needed to get something to eat. "I think I am going to go out to eat today," she announced to herself, as she made her way to her favorite restaurant, _Lita's_. Pushing the door open, a small bell rang announcing her arrival. The hostess smiled at her as she made her way up to the podium where she stood, "A table please," Serena asked as she pulled off of her heavy jacket.

"And how many to your party mam," the hostess asked, her smile plastered to her face as she reached for the menus.

"Just one," Serena commented, frowning a bit at the stupidity of the hostess, clearly there was no one else with her.

The hostess grabbed one menu and gestured for Serena to follow her, "Right this way mam." placing her into one of the back tables, she smiled at her, "A server will be with you shortly."

Serena leaned back in her chair and observed the area she was in, low music played in the back ground, small candles placed in a cup were lit on each table. She smiled to herself, "I can have fun Ami," her eyes went to the two people next to her, they were gazing intently into each others eyes, "And I don't need a man either." Her mood was slightly dampened as her meal progressed and she was fully depressed when she has finished her dinner, alone. She tossed a couple of dollars on her table for the waitress and then went up to pay and then left.

The winter air greeted her just as meanly as before as she walked outside of the restaurant. "I just need to get some sleep to cheer me up," she whispered to herself as she walked down the side of the street, her eyes sagging from lack of sleep and weariness.

Not really thinking about what she was doing she tripped over some unknown object on the walk. She flew her arms out in a quick reaction to stop the process of her fall, her hair falling quickly after her, her eyes growing wide with shock as she found herself falling forwards onto the street. Before she could react she turned her head to find two bright lights coming towards her at a fast pace and a deafening screeching sound pierced her ears.

* * *

"Aww come on Darien, you have to go out with her," Malachite whined, "She is a wonderful girl and you need to find someone to settle down with." 

Darien looked at Malachite with an exasperated look, they were fellow doctors at a hospital, and had been life long friends. "No way Mal, I don't need some girl to come in and take over my life, being a doctor and working these long hours is hard enough." This had been a fight that had been going on for quite some time, and Darien had had enough.

"That's silly Darien, Mina has never been a burden to me, and I work just as many hours as you do." Malachite grinned at the thought of his blue eyed beauty, his thoughts running off.

Darien sighed, "I am sorry Mal, I just don't think it necessary for me to marry," he looked at his friend, "I am happy with what I have now." It wasn't that Darien didn't want to marry, he just gave up on finding the perfect girl, every girl that threw herself at him never really wanted him for him.

Malachite opened his mouth, "Now Darien. . ."

"_Paging Doctor Shields, Paging Doctor Shields, you are needed in the emergency room immediately, Doctor Shields you are needed in the emergency room."_

"I have to go Mal," Darien murmured, quickly running off to the emergency room. He quickly ran up to where the paramedics where rolling in the person, it was a small woman, blood was pouring out of her body, and soaking into the stretcher below her, her long golden hair dragging onto the floor beside her. "What happened," he asked quickly as he rushed down the hallway with the woman.

"She apparently got hit by a car," one paramedic commented, "One of the witnesses said she tripped and fell on to the street in front of a car, she was hurt pretty badly."

"Well let's hurry then," Darien urged, he quickly grabbed the dangling hair pulling it away from being dragged on the floor, "_It's too beautiful to have drag on the floor," _he thought. They finally made it to the emergency room; Darien began to prepare for the surgery to keep the young beautiful blond alive. After washing his hands, he put on his gloves, "Well, lets begin," he sighed.

Darien walked out of the surgery towards the doctors lounge, exhausted, he saved the woman and now she was now sleeping in the recovery room. One of the nurses from the operation room walked past and Darien stretched his hand out, "Nurse, I want to be notified as soon as the woman wakes up, immediately." She nodded her head in consent and left him.

"How did it go Dare?" Malachite asked walking in the lounge. "From what I heard, the woman was practically dead."

Darien smiled, "Another success," he moved his arm up to take a look at his silver watch, "My shift is up, I'll see you tomorrow Mal." He stood to leave, grabbing his coat.

Malachite smiled, "Ok buddy, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't forget about what we talked about earlier," he yelled to the retreating Darien, winking playfully at him when Darien turned and scowled at him.

Darien, jingling his keys slowly made it to his apartment, he had the money to buy a house but figured it was close enough to make it to the hospital quickly, and he didn't need a lot of room. His tall form was slightly slumped over from exhaustion, "That last surgery took a lot out of me," he murmured. Without taking his clothes off, he fell onto his bed his body begging for the retreat of sleep, dreaming of long, golden silk floating in the wind.

* * *

A groan escaped Serena's lips as when she awoke a searing headache pulsed through her brain. Not wanting to move, she sat there with her eyes closed; trying to force the pain to the back of her head, her body felt heavy and she could barely wiggle her toes. "_I remember tripping and falling and then this bright light_," she thought, "_but after that I haven't the foggiest idea as to what happened." _She slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but black empty space. She felt bandages all over her body so she determined that she was probably in the hospital. She tried to get up but a searing pain shot through her and she slumped back down. "_That wasn't a good idea,"_ she thought, keeping very still, she slowly waited for the pain to go away, slowly drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Darien now back into the hospital slowly sipped his black cup of coffee; it was a real good starter for the day. He leaned back against his chair and sipped on the elixir, letting it sink into his belly. A nurse walked into the lounge, "Doctor Shields the patient from yesterday has awakened, and we need to you to come down here quickly, it is an emergency." 

Darien looked up at the nurse sensing her urgency, "I'll be right there," he rose and ran down the hallway.

* * *

Serena slowly woke up feeling a little better; she wanted to stretch but thought better of it and slowly opened her eyes. She saw nothing but a black void, "I guess it is still night out." She mumbled. A soft creak announced that someone walked in; she turned her head and saw nothing. 

"Oh I see you're awake" the nurse whispered, "And how are you feeling?" She questioned, putting her cold hand on Serena's forehead.

A moan escaped Serena's lips, "I would do better if you turned the lights on she snapped," she was tired and didn't understand why the nurse just didn't turn on the light.

"Serena, honey, the lights are on," whispered the nurse, "Don't you see them?" She leaned in peering into Serena's large blue eyes. "Look at me Serena," she demanded, trying to keep panic out of her voice.

Serena in a panic turned towards where the voice was and blinked a few times in hopes to come into focus, sensing an underlying tone of urgency and panic, "I don't," she stopped, her breath coming in rasping gasps, "I can't see anything." The nurse turned and ran out of the hallway to find Dr. Shields; she had no idea how to react to what happened to the patient.

* * *

Darien walked quickly into the patient's door panting for breath. He saw the most gorgeous creature before him, the woman from before no long covered in blood sat there, her hands clenching and unclenching her hands, her long golden hair looked as if it was spun of the finest gold. His eyes unconsciously trailed down to her curvy legs and small waist, but from his position he was unable to see her face, her back to him. He quickly stood up straight, and cleared his throat. 

Serena quickly turned at the sound, "Hello," she whispered, "who is there?" her eyes fluttering in a few attempts to see anything.

Darien, had to look twice, her eyes were beautiful, they held pools of deep sapphire, but seemed strangely dim. He stood in awe staring into her beautiful face; he broke out of the semi trance when her sweet words played in his ear. "Hello, I am Doctor Shields, the man who operated on you yesterday," he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible to not scare her, "but you can call me Darien." He walked towards her, "The nurse told me what happened," he whispered, his voice tender with caring. "What may I ask is the name of the angel before me?" he questioned trying to soothe her with simple questions to keep her mind off of the big picture.

"My name is Serena," she whispered, her emotions wanting to burst forth trying to escape. She didn't know who this man was, he saved her life, she felt oddly safe with just hearing his voice. She could hear him walk forward to her, and she reached out and made contact with his chest, "Thank you doctor."

Darien's body almost shivered with her touch, he took her hand gently giving it a pat, "It was my pleasure Serena,"

Serena, couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to know the truth. Gripping his hand almost painfully, she blurted out, "Doctor, what is wrong with my eyes, how come I can't see anything at the moment." She could feel him tense up, and held onto his hand tightly not wanting him to leave without her knowing the truth. "I want the truth doctor, is this something normal for an accident, or am I. ." she tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, "am I blind?" she finally asked it barely coming out in a whisper.

Darien sat on the edge of her bed, he knew that lying to her would be a waste of time, for the first time in his life he couldn't bring himself to tell a patient the truth. Several moments past, as her eyes made a sad attempt to focus on something, then in a small voice Darien conceded, "Yes Serena, I am sorry to say that you are blind." He could feel her whole body go into shock.

"I'm blind,' she whispered, the whole ordeal slowly sinking into reality. She blinked her eyes a few more times, and then closed them, tears threatening to fall, she hated to show emotion. "Thank you for the truth," she choked out.

Darien felt helplessness seep out of the poor woman, he gently took her other hand forcing her to face him, "Serena, I know this is going to be hard, but I will try to help you as much as I can, I will try to the best of my abilities as a doctor to bring your sight back." He saw a single tear slip from her eye, his voice took a more intimate tone, as he leaned in so she could hear him, "I'll be here for you. . ." but before he could finish his statement, he felt two small arms wrap around his waist and the poor woman broke into huge sobs, he had no idea how to soothe Serena so he pulled he in closer wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders, embracing her small body, "I'll find a way to help you." he whispered as she continued to sob.

* * *

Did you like it? Well, I hope you did please review and tell me your opinions on how this story is going! 


	2. Feelings

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I really appreciated them! I'm very sorry for not being able to update sooner, but I've been really busy.

* * *

Through His Eyes

"How can it be true" Serena squeaked out in between sobs, "how can someone suddenly be blind." Now matter how much she said those words she still couldn't comprehend that she was blind, she couldn't believe it. "It's not true," she cried out.

Darien could only sit there giving her soothing words and hold her tightly, he had never been so affected by a patient before, his heart felt for her. Darien placed his chin on her small head, his rough chin an opposite of her silky hair; he pulled her body completely on his lap his arms surrounding her in attempt to soothe the distraught woman. "_She seems so frail_," he thought, his blue eyes shone with pity and worry for the woman he just barely met, "I'll find a way to fix this," he whispered in her ear, his voice sincere and loving, his only way of expressing how he felt at the moment.

Serena stopped crying his sweet words influencing her in a way that touched her heart; she believed him and held to him as if he was the center point of her survival. She pulled her head back her eyes a dark blue and puffy from all the tears, she had no way to express the gratitude she felt towards the stranger holding her in his arms so intimately. "Thank you Doctor," she whispered, untangling herself from him in realization that this was someone she never met before, she hugged herself trying to relive the warmth that just left her. She looked towards where she thought he was, "I think I would like to be left alone," she announced softly. The need for him that she strongly felt scared her, and she needed to be alone to sort though all the emotions that plagued her, swirling dangerously in her head.

Darien frowned as Serena pulled away from him. Her eyes shone a desperation and internal sadness and he wished he could hold her and make that sadness go away. He watched her hold herself and he wished he could be the one holding her. Her words cut through the euphoria he felt; he was just her doctor to her nothing more. He sadly sighed, "Your Welcome Serena," he was confused with what he was feeling. "If you need anything from me call one of the nurses and they will come and get me immediately, I'll be back later to check on you," he announced, attempting to speak in a professional manner but failing miserably. He slide off of her bed his tall and quickly straightened his white coat and slowly walked out of the door. Turning to close the door behind him he gave one last look at Serena, she still had her arms around her small body, her eyes closed with an expression of pain apparent on her face, he felt a strange pang in his heart.

Serena slowly released herself, resigning herself to lie back down on the bed. She couldn't believe it, she was blind. "I . . . ." she said out loud to herself, she broke into a fresh sob. She sat there tears streaming down her face, life was never going to be the same for her, ever. Like a child she slowly pulled her knees up putting them under her chin, her arms wrapping around her legs, trying to find solace in herself. "I don't think I can live anymore," she whispered, her eyes staring off unfocused a bright blue, but yet held no real warmth in them.

* * *

Darien sighed as he walked back into the doctor's lounge, he was completely depressed. His hands in his pockets, he quietly took a seat next to Malachite, his mind on Serena and how he could help her. "What's wrong Darien?" questioned Malachite, he knew something was bothering his buddy; his mood was even more melancholy then normal. 

Darien looked up slightly startled, "Nothings wrong Mal," he answered offhandedly, he didn't understand his feelings towards Serena just yet, so he didn't want Malachite catching a drift of what was going on. He leaned back in his chair, bringing his coffee cup to his lips sipping it slowly, his eyes half closed as if nothing was really the matter.

Malachite knew better, and knew how to get it out of Darien, he smiled mischievously, "_It must be a woman_," he thought to himself. "So did you think about going to meet that girl I was talking about?" he questioned nonchalantly, his eyes glinting otherwise.

Darien stopped sipping his coffee, he slowly set his cup down, "No, I don't think I want to do it Mal, I just don't think it will work." He was tired of his friend setting him up on dates.

Malachite pushed on, "Aww come on buddy Rei is a great friend of mine and you two are perfect together," he leaned forward as if he was telling a secret, he knew that Darien would get angry for pushing him so much.

Darien wasn't in the mood to be persuaded, "No Mal, I don't want to see Rei or any other crazy girl that you think is perfect for me, I'll make that decision," he snapped. Darien began to form a slight headache and he didn't need Malachite's banter to make it worse. He picked up a newspaper at an attempt to take his mind off of things.

Malachite smiled, he had him just where he wanted, "So what is her name?" he asked quickly as if he asked how the weather was. He grinned hoping Darien would fall into his trap.

"Serena," Darien answered quickly, trying to get Malachite to leave him alone, "Now if you would. . ."

"Aha!" Malachite screamed, "So you've found yourself a woman." He stood up attempting to dance a little jig, "I can't wait to tell Mina," he laughed happily.

Darien's eyes grew wide, Malachite had tricked him again, "Now wait a minute, that's not what I meant" he stuttered, "I've only met her this morning, there is nothing between us," he forced out, his heart beating fast, he new that glint in Mal's eye and it meant bad trouble for him. "Now Mal, please don't think something of this," he started, "she is just a patient, the girl, you know, I performed surgery on her yesterday." Malachite just stood there, he knew he had Darien when he babbled on like this, "when I went to visit her today, she found out she was blind because of the accident, that's all to it," he begged trying to convince Malachite.

"Sure Darien I believe you," Malachite stated, he didn't really and had a plan formulating in his head already, but he had to meet this mystery girl first.

"Thanks Mal, I'm just worried about her is all, it would be hard to wake up one day and find out you were blind." Darien's soft words portrayed more then even he could understand.

* * *

"Serena?" a timid voice broke through the silence that was ensuing in Serena's room. Out of habit she looked up, blinking several times in attempts to see the person calling her name. A small hand touched her forehead causing her to flinch, "Serena, its Ami," the small woman forced out, her blue eyes shining with sadness and pity for the petite woman lying helplessly on the bed before her. She blinked in an attempt to fight back the tears forming in her eyes, she had never seen Serena is this state before, she always seemed to be so strong and now she saw a small woman cowering in fear and desolation. 

Serena, close her eyes resigning, "Oh Ami, this is just horrible," she started out, her voice oddly calm and strong compared to the tumultuous storm inside her heart. "I am sure the doctors have told you what happened to me." She hung her head in defeat. She could hear a small scraping on the floor as Ami dragged a chair near her bed.

Ami took Serena's hand in her own giving it a small squeeze, "Yes, I found out," she whispered, "Doctor Shields told me that he will do everything he can for you, I know we can get through this." Ami tried to console the trembling woman before her, "They say that there is a big chance of you getting your sight back, you don't have to worry about coming back to work, Molly said she could fill in for a while to do some of the paper work, and I think I'll be able to take care of things for a while, you need to concentrate on getting better." Ami talked, and talked as Serena sat there silently her body slightly shaking.

Finally Serena spoke up, "Thank you Ami," she leaned back resting her head on the soft pillow behind her, her expressive eyes staring upwards unfocused and broken. They sat there in a companionable silence, Ami holding onto her hand giving her an undying support.

A soft knock on the door announced another presence, a man with a deep voice cleared his throat, "Serena?" he questioned walking slightly forward giving an acknowledging nod towards Ami, "I am Malachite, a doctor here," he said cheerfully, "The nurses are busy at the moment, so I decided to come and bring you your dinner." He walked up to her a smile on his face. "_She's beautiful, Darien sure picked a good one from what I can see,"_ he gently placed the food tray in her lap, "I would be glad to tell you what is what, but it would be a waste of time since it all tastes the same, and its all pretty bad" he said jokingly trying to force a smile from the woman's lips.

A half smile formed on Serena's lips, "Thank you Doctor." Malachite grinned foolishly, her smile was mesmerizing.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Serena," he said slowly backing up and walking out of the door, he did what he wanted to do and couldn't wait to go home and talk to Mina.

Ami quickly looked at her watch, "I'm really sorry Serena, but it's dinnertime already, I have to go." She stood up, giving her friend a huge hug and then ran out of the door.

"Bye," Serena said to her retreating body. She moved her legs in a crossed form as she reached for her fork, her fingers slowly sliding on the plastic tray as her fingers fumbled across the smooth rim and slowly found there way to the small plastic fork. She picked it up and attempted to fork what was on the tray, it hit nothing but plastic at first, then it finally made its way to an unknown meat, she sat there deciding on where or not she wanted to take a bite. She bent her head down facing her tray, placing her fork down as she thought about what happened today. She just couldn't believe it, yesterday she was just a normal person going about doing normal everyday things taking them for granted so easily, and now she is just struggling with trying to find the fork on her plate. She tried to break her thoughts by sliding her finger tips back to where she thought the fork was.

Slowly but surely she found the end of it that was sticking out, her fingers slightly pressing on it to sense what it was, then suddenly the fork gave into the pressure and flew off of the tray clattering on the floor. Serena's eyes grew wide, as tears began to slide down her cheeks, "I can't even eat with out someone's help," she screamed frustrated with the whole ordeal, she hastily gripped the edge of the tray in her lap and flung it as hard as she could against the wall, the hard plastic smacking loudly against it then slowly sliding down and with a loud thud hitting the floor. She couldn't stop the feeling of frustration, desperation, and fear seep through her body. "Am I just broken?" she cried out loud to herself.

* * *

Sorry this one isn't as long as the other, but I hope you enjoyed it. 

Please as always I hope you review, it doesn't have to be anything eloquent I just appreciate it when I get feedback from the work I've produced, it makes me want to write more and faster, so click that button and REVIEW!


End file.
